Toy
by rocknroler
Summary: It was a hot day in suna and Gaara decided everyone would stay inside. when Gaara decide something, you shut up and do as he say. So now Kankuro's bored as hell...


It was early in the afternoon, and we've been facing really high temperature lately in Suna. Earlier that day, Gaara, the Kazekage, decided it was to hot and dry outside to allow any outside activities other than A rank missions, which was really annoying me cause I didn't intend on spending my whole day here... But I have to admit that it was a lot more bearable inside than outside since Gaara got this air-conditioner installed in the living room. Anybody else could still go outside, as long as Gaara didn't know, but Temari and I had to stay at home since we still live with him.

Anyways, I was just completely bored at that moment; I logged on my computer to see if I had mail or even someone to talk to or just some distraction. I'm not using my computer that much cause I'm always busy, but that day was different. I opened my IM messenger and noticed that I had a contact request that was sent 3 days ago. It was my boyfriend, Kiba. Since when did he have a computer...? Anyways, I accepted the request.

I was really bored, no one was online, they were probably all out... Damn I hate when Gaara does that! I just browsed my pictures and found this document where I kept all those pictures of Kiba I took on the last night he stayed in Suna. Some pictures I took during the day when he was complaining about the heat, and others where he's complaining about the sand stuck in his sandals, some I took when we were having sex... He complains a lot, but he's so cute when I fuck him.

It's been 2 months since we last saw each other. 'I really got to go pay him a visit soon.' I thought. Browsing these pictures kind of got me aroused, I really missed him...

Looking at my web cam on top of my computer screen gave me a great idea. so I turned on the web cam and pressed the record button.

"This goes to the sexiest leaf ninja, I hope you enjoy what I'm about to do..." I said looking at the camera with a sexy smile.

I slowly unzipped my pants and started to touch myself. I always have a hard time getting rid of my arousal when Kiba's not around.

Not long after, I heard a knock on my door that reminded me that I had left it open a little to let the cool air from the living room in.

"Go away Gaara, I'm busy!" I said loudly as I threw one of my sandals at the door, failing to close it completely.

Back to what I was doing. Not long after, I noticed that he was still in front of my bedroom door. I've always been a little bit of an exhibitionist, so I didn't care if he was watching. I like to just masturbate while Kiba's watching, it's a little wired to do it in front of Gaara cause he's my brother and all, but if he likes to watch, I have nothing against it.

Two minutes later, he was still there. 'Might as well give him a good show.' I thought. I got up and let my pants slide down on the floor and lay on my bed. A moment later, I remembered this Christmas present Kiba gave me a little while ago... It was actually an exchange, we bought the same thing but he paid much more attention when he bought it than I did...

I reached into my drawer next to my bed and pulled out a nice 8 inch long penis shaped purple vibrator, with Kiba's name carved on it at the base. It was exactly the same size as his penis. There was a remote plugged on it to switch speed and stuff. The one I bought him was plain red and that's pretty much all I can remember about it... so I just held the toy in my hand and pressed the button to see how it worked since I never tried it before. It was not actually vibrating, more like pulsing from everywhere, and the head was slightly moving in circle. 'That should be interesting...'

I reached further into my drawer to find my lube. Once I found it, I took off my underwear, opened the bottle of lube and spread some on my fingers. The scent of the watermelon flavored lube filled my room. It wasn't my favorite, but Kiba loved it so I kept using this brand. I lay back down on the bed, spread my legs and pushed a finger in my own entrance, stretching myself as much as possible. After a while I took my fingers out, I was stretched enough, so I grabbed the 8 inch vibrator and applied some lube to it as well, I like it when it's nice and slick. I spread my legs even more to position the rubber penis and pushed it in before turning it on. I squinted as I felt it inside of me and waited a little to adjust before turning it on.

My heartbeat started to race and my breathing became heavier as I felt the head of the vibrator moving slowly inside of me, and the soft pulsations of the toy against my walls. I was now squeezing my dick tightly, moving up and down, not too fast to finish it so quickly, but my body shivered at the feeling of the uncontrollable rubber penis abusing my prostate as I pushed the button to make it go faster.

I kept this pace for a while but I couldn't hold back any longer, I really had to release, so I started to pump my member faster and I moaned, feeling the pulse beating up every sensitive spot inside of me. The vibrator was at its full speed, I never had so much pleasure without Kiba, and I started to wonder if he would regret buying me this toy. I'm not the kind of person to get addicted to stuff like that since I always liked a human touch a lot better, but this was so good. My back arched as I felt the intense pleasure building in my abdomen, I moaned loudly as I came on my stomach.

I turned off the vibrator and lay down for a bit, catching up my breath. This really was an awesome gift.

My breathing was almost back to normal, and Gaara was still in the doorway. 'What the fuck does he want! I thought he would have left long ago! Seems like this little brat doesn't know any shame.' I thought to myself as I got up and walked to the door.

"I hope you enjoyed it you little-" I said as I opened the door, only to notice it was Kiba.  
"Oh I did..." Kiba answered, holding his erection in his hand. "But I'm not quite finished yet..." "Would you please shut that damn door!!" Gaara almost yelled as he walked behind Kiba and saw me naked.  
"I can't believe you would have done it in front of your brother, you big perv..." Kiba whispered as he pushed me out of the way and walked in my room.

I closed the door and followed him. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face in the nook of his neck, kissing him, smudging all my face paint on him, and I let my hands travel all the way down to his erection to tease him a little.

"Now I guess I don't have to stretch you..." Kiba said as turned around and pushed me on the bed.

He got over me and licked the trail of semen that was on my stomach. I was pretty sure I was ready for an other round by then as I felt my cock rising again. He looked at me and licked his lips.

"Water melon lube? My favorite..." He said, sniffing the air.  
"I know..." I answered as he spread my legs and moved passed my cock, spread my cheeks and licked my abused ring.  
"And you were the one saying buying vibrators was stupid..." Kiba said again as he pushed 2 fingers inside my still stretched entrance and softly rubbed my swollen prostate.

I shivered as I felt his tongue exploring my balls.

"I wanna try something now..." Kiba said as he reached for my vibrator, his fingers slipping out of me.  
"I'm willing to try whatever you wanna try, pupp..." I said as he looked at me and kissed my arousal.  
"It's gonna be painful though... You think you can handle it?" He asked.  
"... are you kidding me... I can handle a lot and you know it better than anyone..." I said with a serious look on my face.

I didn't know what he was plotting and it didn't seem like he wanted to let me know just yet. He just looked at me with the dirtiest look he ever gave me as he got up and took his clothes off... was he trying to make me regret saying that?

He moved back between my legs and I watched him as he pushed the toy deep inside me again.

"I already did that, it's not painful..." I said with an amused look on my face.  
"Just you wait..." Kiba said.

Not long after he turned on the vibrator, and I could also feel his fingers going back in, stretching me more than the size of the vibrator.

"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"You'll see soon enough, you told me you were ready to try anything I wanted, so let me try it..." Kiba said as he still moved his fingers inside of me right above the rubber toy.

It officially started to get uncomfortable as I felt a third finger going in. that's when I realized what he wanted to try. Double penetration. This really was going to be painful... He got on his knees in front of me, his fingers slipping out of my over stretched hole. He turned off the vibrator and pushed himself forward, pushing his hard cock right above the vibrator. I moaned in pain as he filled me like he never did. I was pretty sure I was bleeding right then...

"You still think you can handle it?" He said as he stopped to let me adjust.  
"ngh... Nothing to it..." I lied, as my body started to shiver, trying to hold back the tears building up in my eyes.  
"This expression on your face... Why are you lying to me..." He said as he turned on the vibrator again.

Now it was really painful... For me at least, he looked like he was so damn comfortable inside me like that... He even looked like he was enjoying the pulse of the vibrator... But then again, he was not the one with 2 dicks inside of him.

"Wait... Turn that damn thing off will you!" I moaned gripping on his forearms tightly.  
"What's up?" He asked as he turned it off.  
"Ngh... Let me adjust fucker..." I said trying not to move for a bit.

He know me too well by now, he knew if he did move or try anything I'd snap and be pissed at him for a while. He just waited until I'd tell him to move. After a couple of minutes it felt better, so I allowed him to turn on the vibrator.

"Now I guess you can move..." I said as he turned on the toy again.

I felt every pulse and the head squirming inside of me as Kiba slowly pulled out and trusted back in. This was a totally new feeling. I even started to enjoy it as I felt Kiba's head and the vibrator's head hitting my prostate at the same time. This actually felt so good, my cock twitched, wanting to get some attention from Kiba.

"You're so tight... I missed that tight ass..." Kiba moaned as he fucked me, holding the vibrator still so it didn't come out.

Kiba fucked me fast, his hands were too busy to take care of my neglected cock, so I took care of it myself. My head was spinning, I couldn't even make out the difference between Kiba's cock and the toy, Kiba was moving in while he moved the toy out and moving out while he moved the toy, which made me go crazy. It actually felt like he was fucking me two times faster than he usually did.

I was so close now; it was a matter of seconds before I'd come. I moaned so much louder now, I didn't care if Gaara, or Temari, or the neighbors, or the whole village heard me, it felt so good!

"Kiba... Ngh! I- I'm gon- com- Aaah!" I moaned out, trying to make scene.  
"Kankuro... please come..." Kiba almost begged.

He really didn't have to, I moaned out his name as I came in my hand, I could feel all my muscles tighten around Kiba's dick and the still pulsing vibrator. Kiba just thrust into me a couple of times more, before turning off the vibrator. He thrust into me again, now I could feel his cock pulsing as he came in me. Kiba slowed down his pace and finally stopped.

He lay down on top of me, panting softly against my chest. I felt his hand going south again, past my now limp dick to my sore ass and I could feel the toy being pulled out. Kiba carelessly threw it somewhere in the room but he didn't move out. I felt so sore, but having him inside like that really didn't bother me. In fact, I like this moment right after we have sex, not moving or talking, just enjoying each other... The first time you see me, no one would think I'm the cuddle type of person, but I really enjoy it after sex.

"Thanks for letting me try this out..." Kiba finally spoke.  
"Next time, I'll try it on you mutt..." I said as he slowly moved out of me.

Kiba got up and I could see blood on his member, I really was bleeding... He wiped it off with a tissue.

"I didn't think I'd hurt you that much... I'm sorry..." Kiba said as he lay back down next to me.  
"Yeah... lets not do that again..." I answered.  
"Actually you really looked like you enjoyed it... You sure you don't wanna do it again?"  
"I'm absolutely positive... it's not worth it, it hurt to much... but I definitely have to try it on you some other day!" I said as I got up to turn off the web cam.  
"What the fuck! You were filming us??" Kiba asked shocked.  
"Actually I was filming me before you came in... I wanted to send it to you, but since you came here... I think it's gonna be a pretty good sex tape!"  
"You're so retarded! Delete that!"  
"No way!"  
"Whatever... Why is it so damn hot in this village?"  
"Complaining again..." I said as I opened a conversation window from my IM that was flashing. I blushed instantly as I read the message that one of my friend wrote.  
"What is it?"  
"I-it's nothing..." I said.

Before I had time to close the window, Kiba pushed me off my chair to read what was written.

"You are so fucking DEAD!" Kiba yelled as he jumped off the chair and dashed in my direction.

'If ever u guys need a 3rd person and get rid of that toy, gimme a call Kank! xD' was what was written on the screen. I guess I made a mistake while I was setting the camera...

* * *

AN: Anyways, I wasn't sure if I'd be posting it. I wanted to make it a little different from my other fanfics and used Kankuro as the Uke... Not good... Don't know why, I just CAN'T see that happening xD but since I already lost my time writting the story (and the AN that your reading at the moment) I say why not post it and see what people think about it!

And yes, I know, Kiba and Kankuro again... They're my Yaoi obsession! xD


End file.
